


Dichotomy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Percy is perfectly prim and proper in every way, except the ones in which he's not.





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally for [Word #36](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/11307.html#cutid1) on [15 minute ficlets](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets).

* * *

If they hadn't made him look so distinct and _respectable_ , Percy probably would have replaced his glasses with contact lenses, or endured corrective spells long ago. He would have also dyed his hair if it had been acceptable for men to do so. He spent much time and careful deliberation deciding he could live with the freckles. After all, he didn't have the whole load of them, like Charlie, and most people got away with having at least a few. It was _normal_. 

Percy had a girlfriend, whom he saw twice weekly for tea and political conversation. He had a steady job at the Ministry, working for the Minister himself. Once a week, he and his co-workers would enjoy a drink at the local pub. His apartment was fastidiously clean and rows of carefully chosen, acceptable wizards' knick-knacks lined dust-free shelves. Tasteful, moving black-and-white paintings hung over a black dragonhide sofa, chosen more for looks than comfort. 

Refined, neat, normal, ideal. 

The truth of it was, Percy was quite good at lying to himself. He was estranged from his family (the kind of tight-knit unit who owned a warm, overstuffed, lived-in home, filled to the brim with people and odd fascinations). The nights out with the other Ministry employees were marked by awkward pauses and surreptitious glances at watches, while drinks were hurriedly drained. The Minister - though Percy was unable to admit this - was pompous, stupid, and frightfully insecure. 

His relationship, if one could call it that, was sexless, though Percy's life was not. After pulling late nights at the office, he'd often sneak into Muggle London, drink himself silly in order to feel anything, and hire a rentboy. His glasses would slip down his nose, his red hair would gleam in the harsh, fluorescent light that came standard with cheap rooms one would find over seedy pubs. Percy's body, slick with sweat, would smell of liquor, bodily fluids, and shame. After the final thrust, a memory charm took care of his conquests. Percy didn't need one, though; he was a master at pushing things down and away. 

Red hair neatly combed, glasses in place, dressed in his best work robes, alone, broken, and empty, Percy Weasley was perfection. 


End file.
